


Midnight Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Lesbians, Slow Dancing, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The idea was brought up by Yachi. 24-hour challenge. No sleep, all fun.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Midnight Madness

The idea was brought up by Yachi. 24-hour challenge. No sleep, all fun. Hours filled with giggles and kisses. Wine and food. Music and movies. They had gotten to see parts of each other that they'd never shown to anyone else, and even learned new things about themselves 

They were currently in their 23rd hour, riding off of two glasses of wine each and many, many snacks. They were cuddled up on their couch, limbs intertwined, Kiyoko stroking Yachi’s hair as she sang to her sweetly.

“Yokooo, we’re meant to be staying awake, not falling asleep,” she mumbles into Kiyoko’s chest, yawning dramatically.

“I’m not the one drooling on my girlfriend’s boobs. You are sleeping, I am singing, we are not the same,” she continues stroking Yachi’s hair, chuckling softly. She lifts her head up quickly, looking into Kiyoko’s eyes, hand going to the corners of her mouth. 

“I wasn’t drooling….. ok maybe a little,” she wipes her mouth, slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks heat up when she feels Shimizu’s hand on her chin, forcing them to lock eyes. 

“Hm, it’s cute,” She wipes the corner of Yachi’s mouth with her thumb

“No,” She mumbles, pouting a little.

“Why not? Who says?” Kiyoko tilts her head with curiosity.

“Me. I do,” Yachi says, proudly almost.

“Then you, my love, would be extremely wrong. 99 percent of everything you do is adorable,” she finishes off the statement with a bop of Yachi’s nose, before pushing the smaller girl off gently and standing to stretch.

“What about that other 1 percent?” Yachi looks on curiously from the couch.

Kiyoko stands and thinks for a minute, trying to come up with a witty response, but soon coming up with nothing. 

“There’s…. There’s no one word for it. Like.. when you’re not adorable, you’re… you’re like sunshine? Or like all the things I love wrapped up in one. That’s the only way I could describe it, I guess,” She turns to Yachi after this, her eyes filled with a certain intensity.

“You. I.” Yachi stutters, unaware of what to say.

Kiyoko was not the deeply romantic type, but there were times when she had her moments. She would unknowingly say something sweet or poetic or heartfelt and just melt Yachi’s heart. It was one of her favorite things about her.

“Go on,” Kiyoko says with a smirk.

“You’re just so...you. And I just. No words,” she was a speechless mess.

Kiyoko laughs at this before making her way over to Yachi, placing a peck on her forehead. “What time is it?”

“It is…4:30 AM The sun shall be rising soon,” The blonde says as she unlocks her phone, practically blinded by the brightness.

“How do you live like that? With everything on your phone all bright and shit?” The taller one asks as she makes her way to the kitchen.

“What do you mean?” Yachi follows her, taking her usual spot on top of the counter. 

“What I mean is that you use twitter light mode,” she spins around with two bottles of wine. “Choose.” 

“Only the best. Also, there’s nothing wrong with light mode,” she huffs out a breath of air, cute angry.

“White it is,” she grabs two wine glasses from the cupboard. “There are many things wrong with being blinded every time you open Twitter, Toka.”

“By the best, I meant Rosè,” Yachi remarks matter-of-factly.

“My, my, how did I get a girl with such questionable taste?” Kiyoko chuckles.

“My taste isn’t questionable, yours is. Rosè is the only wine ever,” she puts on what she likes to call her ‘fancy voice’.

“White wine is the epitome of class and sophistication, obviously making it superior,” Shimizu circles around the counter with their glasses, placing herself between Yachi’s legs, the other immediately wrapping her legs around her waist.

“Rosè sounds better,” she says grabbing her glass.

“What white doesn’t have in audible appeal, it makes up for in taste,” Kiyoko takes a dramatic sip, making a satisfying ‘ah” as she finishes.

With nothing more to say Yachi takes a defeated sip of her wine.

“Hehe I win,” Kiyoko playfully pokes Hitoka’s side.

“Silence does not equal defeat,” she stifles a laugh,

“Yes it does,” she goes in for another poke.

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“Nope.”

“Ok. You laugh, you lose,” Kiyoko places both of their glasses to the side before attacking Yachi’s sides with pokes and giggles. Yachi holds out for as long as she can before bursting out in hysterical screams that fill their apartment.

Even after that Kiyoko doesn’t stop, poking laughs out of Yachi as she kicks and giggles under her, a smile on her own face. Eventually, she picks up Yachi, causing her to laugh even more as she carries her across their little home. They stop at their bedroom, where Kiyoko gently places Yachi down on their bed before collapsing, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

They stay there for a few moments, heavy breathing and last-minute giggles filling the air before Yachi feels the first slivers of sunlight on her skin. Sunrise, her second favorite thing in the world, only losing by a second to the girl lying next to her. She hops out of bed, running over to their radio and turning it on. A slow song plays as Kiyoko watches her make her way over, hand extended out.

“Come on, dance with me,” she grabs Kiyoko out of bed, pulling her close. Yachi places her hands around Kiyoko’s neck, her lover’s hands on her waist, as she nestles her head in her chest. Above her , Shimizu begins singing, swinging them both to the tune of the song.

More sunlight pours in through their windows as birds chirp happily, signaling the beginning of a new day. The couple dances their way around the apartment, Kiyoko’s voice filling whatever spaces the bird’s voices could not. By the end of the song, they’re back on the couch, right where they had started. Yachi’s on top of Shimuzu as she strokes her hair and sings to her sweetly.

“Hey, Yoko?” Yachi’s voice is laced with sleepiness.

“Hm?” 

“I love you, know,” Yachi says, drowsiness even more apparent in her voice.

“I love you more, Toka,” Shimizu whispers sweetly.

And with that, they drifted off to sleep. They hadn’t quite hit their 24-hour mark, but this would certainly be an adventure they would always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> haha KiyoYach lesbians, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
